


A Surprise Smack On The Butt

by queenlibra (hor10nse)



Series: The cheesy love chronicles of Jonkey [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Innuendo, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/queenlibra
Summary: In a heated spur of the moment, Jonghyun accidentally smacks Kibum's butt while they are making out. Kibum is way less than happy about this latest development.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: The cheesy love chronicles of Jonkey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543195
Kudos: 11





	A Surprise Smack On The Butt

“why the hell would you smack my butt like that, Jjong?” key haughtily demanded while hurriedly putting his clothes back on and almost failing to get back into his tight jeans because his flustered state was making his hands flimsy. His boyfriend watched him from the bed where he was seated, nonchalantly leaning against the head board with arms crossed. His face was nothing more than relaxed and amused at how pissed key was.

Jonghyun still had on all his clothes since he was always the last to get undressed whenever they had sex. This wasn’t because of some weird agreement of sorts. It just so happened to be like that.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, baby.” jonghyun said, his voice soft and sweet. It irked key. He waited till he finished putting on his pants to speak. He stood akimbo and faced jonghyun, nostrils flaring. The smile of jonghyun’s stupid face made him madder. 

“what the hell do you mean by that question?”  
“it means I don’t get why you are mad. It was just a spank; a small one at that.” As if it was necessary, jonghyun used hand gestures to emphasis his point. Even that irritated key. At least his increasing anger was something to take away from the stinging pain on his ass cheek. Ok to be honest the pain wasn’t really there anymore, but the pain of humiliation was certainly still throbbing in his chest, making his chest tighten. 

“it’s new. That’s the problem, jjong.”

“so I didn’t warn you- is that why you are mad?”

“no. I’m not into that kind of thing.”

“it was just one smack. I’m not into the kind of thing you are thinking of either.”

“that’s as far as I know, but I’m not sure anymore. Why did you do it all of a sudden?”

Jonghyun’s shoulder rose and fell.

“the fans think you are haughty and feisty in bed, don’t they? That’s the vibe we got that time we sat down to actually read their awful fan fictions.”

“they also think you are a charismatic and exciting sex god.”

“hey what are you trying to say?” the elder looked offended, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. Key just rolled his eyes and assumed the arms crossed position that his boyfriend had given up a few moments ago. “am I not full of charisma?” jonghyun asked, clearly still nursing a wounded ego. Kibum hated being so mean to jonghyun, even now when they were fighting, so he felt bad, but couldn’t summon an apology. They couldn’t lose focus of why this argument started.

“not as much as the fans think. Look just don’t do smack me again.”

Jonghyun finally got off the bed and went to take key into his arms. He tenderly kissed key’s lips and then his nose. “these kisses don’t fix anything.” Key stood rigid, glaring, trying hard to let his already shaky walls crumble. He was always weak where his jjong was concerned. Sometimes key worried that there just might be nothing that his baby could do to put him off completely.

“what can I do to fix things?”   
“you can start with an apology. I am many things, babe, but I’m not some sassy bitch with an ass waiting to be smacked.”

“well you kind of give off that aura.” Jonghyun grinned in a way he did when he was teasing.

“say that again and get smacked.” Key warmed hand up and ready to strike, earning himself a laugh from the other.

“I couldn’t resist teasing my bummie a bit. Truth is I’m sorry. The last thing I ever want to do is make you uncomfortable. I ruined a perfectly good moment and I’m sorry.” The sincerity in his eyes and the loving remorse clearly written all over those words thawed key’s heart completely. Jonghyun smiled at him in that goofy way of his that key fell in love with the first time they met. the smile that spelled genuine care, friendship and now love.

“why do you have to be so cute?”

“others beg to differ in favour of sexy.”

Key wacked him playfully and he laughed again. The younger couldn’t resist a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Jonghyun’s arms banded around key in a way that made key truly feel cherished- like jonghyun liked nothing more than to hold him like this. Key was the same way. It was the small things like this that mattered so much to him. rather than some exaggerated apology, this affectionate hug was enough for key to see his Jonghyun’s regretful heart. It had his heart fluttering in all the right ways.

“let’s not spend this time fighting when we are between tight schedules.”

“true. I just want to cuddle. I love you, jjongie.”

“so I’m forgiven?”

“yes. Please don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

“jjong?”

“yes, baby?”

“do you wish that I had that personality that the fans give me in the fan fictions? Does it mean I’m boring because I’m not?”

Jonghyun drew back, forcing key’s hold around his neck to loosen.

“If I wanted a person like the key from the fics, then I would have found one.”

When key started to lower his face, his boyfriend caught his chin up with a finger and held it in place. key was forced to look into the beautiful, breath taking big, brown orbs that were Jonghyun’s eyes. They pulled him in every time. “I like my Bummie the way he is- sweet, caring, strong and sexy as hell. I wouldn’t want him any other way.” Jonghyun pointed a finger at key’s left pectoral muscle. “right here is where I feel safest and at home. You’ve taken care of me for a decade with your giving heart that has never turned cold for a single day, so why would I want to trade that for some haughty diva?”

Key smiled, truly touched. He couldn’t resist teasing a bit though, “2016 is very cheesy for you I see.”

“are you complaining?”

“no.”

“I didn’t think so. Your cheeks are pink.” With that, jonghyun rose on tip toe and kissed key’s cheeks and then his forehead.

“I love everything about you too. I’m sorry about my snide remark from before. If I wanted some cool, tall, heart throb type buff, handsome jock type I would be with Minho. Eww I’ve never found him attractive.”

“that’s good because a fight between you and Taemin is nothing I want to see.” jonghyun shook his head with exaggeration, eyes wide with horror.

Smiling with amusement, key hugged jonghyun to him again, effectively plastering their bodies together as Jonghyun’s arms went around him and he closed his eyes to momentarily savour the moment. How he wished they had more time for each other. Schedules would start pulling them left and right away from each other again soon. Key was about to pout about it when he felt a pair of hands gently cup his ass cheeks before kneading with special care. “babe, what are you doing?”

“hmm I have to apologise somehow about brutalising such a tender part of you.” 

“and how might you be doing that?” an erratic breathe escaped key as delicious tingles coursed down his spine.

“I think a nice massage is a good start.”

Well key couldn’t complain when his man’s hands felt amazing on his behind with the way they skilfully caressed in a way that aimed to soothe, tease and seduce. The touch promised nothing but scorching sensations and lewd things.

“if you keep that up, my mood will soon be restored and we can resume what we abruptly ended.” Key wriggled his hips so that their pelvises rubbed up against each other. He felt himelf twitch inside his pants and he rocked harder against his boyfriend, letting out a mewl of need. Jonghyun grunted and squeezed key’s ass, pulling his pelvis closer against his as they continued to dry hump until they both started to come to life.

“I say let’s not waste any more time.” Jonghyun said at last and covered key’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are extremely enjoyed and appreciated<3


End file.
